Inset-type fastener elements are useful for connecting various types of structures to other structures or objects. An inset fastener element is generally anchored into a structure and has an engagement portion to which a screw fastener or the like is secured in order to connect an object to the structure. This arrangement is particularly advantageous when a strong connection between the structure and the object cannot readily be obtained by securing the fastener directly to the structure without an intervening fastener element.
Sandwich panels of the type used extensively in the aircraft and marine industries are one type of structure which is commonly connected to other structures or objects by use of inset fastener elements. In order to provide a secure anchor in the cellular honeycomb core of the panel, the inset fastener element is molded into a cavity formed in the core by use of a binding (potting) material. Since it is difficult to precisely align the fastener element with the fastener receiving hole or other engagement means in the object or structure to be connected to the panel, some fastener elements are provided with floating members that automatically adjust for misalignments. One example of a fastener element with a floating member is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,099, granted Jan. 3, 1995. The present invention is directed toward improvements in the type of fastener element disclosed in my previous patent.